Mowgli
Mowgli is the main protagonist in The Jungle Book. In the 1967 film, he was voiced by Bruce Reitherman. In The Jungle Book 2, he was voiced by Haley Joel Osment. He played Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is the Avatar He Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Mangastar91 Style) He is a Jedi He Played Young Will Turner in Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is a future pirate He played Handsome Boy in The Little Arabian Princess 2 Return To Sea He is a prince He played Live-Action James in Mowgli and the Giant Peach and Bambi and the Giant Peach He is a boy He played Andrew Williams in Mowgli in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son He played John Darling in both Danny Pan and Taran Pan He is the Darling's older son He played Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an Earthbender He played Young Simba in The Arabian King He is a lion He played Quasimodo in The Man-Cub of Laputa(The Hunchback of Notre Dame) He played Aaron in The Little Jungle Boy He is a little boy who plays the drum He played Willy in Once Upon a City He is a woodmouse He played Live-Action Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a boy He played Peter Pan in Mowgli Pan He is a flying boy He played Wart in The Sword In The Jungle He is a young squire He played Aladdin in Mowgli (Aladdin) the Man-Cub, Mowgli (Aladdin) the Man-Cub 2: The Return of Tzekel-Kan and Mowgli (Aladdin) the Man-Cub 3: The King of Thieves He is a street rat He played Curdie in The Princess and the Shadow Man He is a son boy He played Pinocchio in Mowglinocchio He is a puppet He played Zoc in The Witch Bully He played Wilbur in Dawn's Dress and Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Adventure He is a pig He played Jenny Foxworth in Ariel and Company He is a girl He played Pete in Mowgli's Bear He is an orphan He played Mike Wazowski in Wild Humans, Inc. and Wild Humans University He is a monster He played Oliver in Mowgli and Company He is a kitten He played 12-year-old Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2: Peter Pan to the Rescue He is a tween mouse He played Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a mouse He played Billy Fitzgibbon in The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) and The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a boy He played Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Baloo He is a boy He played Jesse In Free Simba He is a boy He played Dodger in Kiki and Company He is a dog He played Toulouse in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a kitten He played Kristoff in Frozen (SuperWhyMovies) He is a mountaineer He played Elliott in Bernard The Extra-Terrestrial He Played Baby Private in The Little Mermaid Creatures of the Pacific Ocean He is a baby penguin Portayals *In The Birthday Book 1 and 2 Mowgli played by Christopher Robin *In The Cartoon Book 1 and 2 Mowgli played by Taran *In The Children Book 1 and 2 Mowgli played by Link *In The Mobius Book Mowgli played by Tails *In The Jungle Book (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Mowgli played by Skunk *In The Jungle Book (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) Played By Timmy Brisby *In The Pokemon Trainer Book and The Pokemon Trainer Book 2 Mowgli Played by Ash Ketchum Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Childs Category:Handsome Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot